degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170409191348
The new Beauty and the Beast cut some corners I wish it hadn't. The library scene felt so understated compared to the original where Adam can hardly contain his excitement as he takes her into the library. It's such a pivotal moment in their relationship and yet this adaptation really botched it up. Adam didn't even plan on giving it to her. He only bestowed it as a gift when he noticed her enthusiasm. I mean that was one of my favourite scenes ever that I was so excited for and was really disappointed. Another thing I wish they hadn't rushed was the wolves scene. So much of the suspense from the original was removed because they had the beast rescue her too soon. Where was the intense struggle from the original that showcased Belle's badassery? I loved the original scene with Belle fighting with all her might even with it being a losing battle. The transition from that to the beast leaping in with a guttural roar from the original is cinematic gold. And then after the wolves tear into him, that look of pure helplessness in his eyes as he stares Belle in the eye in almost this silent plea for help before collapsing is so fucking emotional and was missing from this adaptation. It's the first time she sees him as human and she chooses to save him instead of flee when she has the chance. It's the stepping stone moment that kicks off their beautiful relationship. I mean call me a cinema snob, but it's SO important and yet was so understated in this version. I only wish this scene had been imitated shot by shot. However, the movie made up for it with all the NEW content. I loved that Adam had a backstory and we actually got to learn a little bit about Belle's mom. The special book that took them to her room in Paris was especially such a beautiful moment. Adam's soliloquous ballad was the best song in the whole movie and now I wish it existed in the original because I can't imagine it any other way. I love how so many of the original songs were extended as well. Especially Gaston's number. Gaston alone was just fantastic. Exactly how I remembered him in the original, but even more evil. I wish his scenes at the end had been longer though. The climax in the original was so much darker and more intense. So much of the added content never felt like too much. It really filled in all the gaps from the original. I LOVE what they did with Le Fou! The redemption felt so right for his character. Even in the original he was never really a bad guy, just impressionable and afraid to disobey Gaston. And that subtle hint at his sexuality at the end - just perfect. I love how the servants also seemed to have more depth in this version. The scene where the last petal falls and their life force slowly drains away was chilling. They basically died and it was really disturbing to me, as beloved characters from my childhood, but I loved the raw intensity of it. The original was never so bold and now I wish it had been. It was a beautifully melancholic scene that truly humanized these characters. Of course, an adaptation of Beauty and the Beast is nothing without the focal point that is the romance. While I do not feel that Belle and Adam had the chemistry in this version that they did in the original, I still really loved their dynamic. The added dialogue really felt genuine and added some additional building blocks to the original' already gorgeously developed relationship. I truly wish so much of this added content had existed in the original. It would have been even more flawless than it is. My biggest gripe besides the rendition of the library scene though is the botched job they did of Belle's dress. I've seen better Halloween costumes. WHY couldn't they have put more effort into it? It almost ruined the aesthetic of their ballroom dance. Almost. However, some things truly are more stunning in the flesh. The epic transformation sequence was everything I could have dreamed and more. Nothing can top seeing it in three-dimensional live action. Not even the original can hold up to it. However, while nothing tops the masterpiece that is the original, I did love this adaptation. It got me to appreciate the original even more if that's possible. I can't separate it from the original. It is too much an important part of my childhood, so I couldn't think of it as a separate entity no matter how hard I tried. Instead I viewed it as a finishing touch to the original. In my mind now, the memory of Beauty and the Beast, will always be comprised of elements from both. The original will never cease to be my favourite, but this version will certainly always be remembered as a buffer of sorts to add to the wonder of the original. God, if they could only animate the added content with the original voice talents and package them in an extended version of the original film, that would honestly be a dream come true.